<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feline Affection by LandOfMistAndSecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758988">Feline Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets'>LandOfMistAndSecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Azure Moon AU where everything is the same EXCEPT..., Barbed Penis, Catboy Felix, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Dimitri simply cannot help but touch the belly, Dogboy Dimitri, Fluff, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Purring, Teasing, and really who can blame him?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm, lazy afternoons curled against each other’s bodies -- these were rarer, far more precious, and meant to be savored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Dimilix Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feline Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020 Dimilix Week, Day Three, Supernatural/Creature AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri lay sprawled out across a fur-lined sofa, luxuriating in a rare, stolen moment of quiet warmth. Felix’s legs pressed against his back, familiar and comforting, and from a wide glass window a beam of afternoon sunlight fell in a wide strip across the solar, cutting a path directly over their overlapping bodies. Papers and folios sat stacked high on the desk that dominated the center of the room, all wanting review -- for dismissal, or further consideration, or the final touch of the royal seal to codify words into law, but for once, neither of them paid that situation any mind. There would always be more work. </p><p>Warm, lazy afternoons curled against each other’s bodies -- these were rarer, far more precious, and meant to be savored. </p><p>The clinging haze of Dimitri’s pleasant, dreamless sleep slowly ebbed away from him, but still he remained where he was, transfixed by the occasional short, rumbling purr that escaped Felix in his own state. He had become less guarded about such things, but not so much that Dimitri would have called the experience common. He could not help the slow, pleased smile that stole onto his face as Felix twitched and sighed and went on purring in his sleep, nor could he stop himself from shifting atop his legs to watch his face, taking quiet comfort in the peace of his slack features and the trust that Felix placed in him, letting himself be so vulnerable, so close.</p><p>When, eventually, Felix did shift beneath him and cease making those sweet, comforting sounds, Dimitri decided resolutely, if perhaps unwisely, to try and coax them to begin again. </p><p>He needed to be careful, of course. Felix was a light sleeper. </p><p>Slowly, he reached up to brush the back of his knuckles gently over Felix’s brow, pushing stray strands of his long, soft, midnight black hair away from his eyes. Felix let out a breathy sigh, but his eyes remained closed, his long lashes fanned prettily over his cheeks. Emboldened by this success, Dimitri slid his fingers into Felix’s hair and dragged his blunt nails around the sensitive places behind the base of his ears, scratching experimentally. </p><p>Felix murmured something low and indecipherable, but when he moved, it was only to tilt and press his head more firmly against Dimitri’s palm. </p><p>Grinning, Dimitri sat up a little straighter, dragging his thumb along the crease behind his ear, gently pinching the base of it between his fingers. He leaned in to rest his face near the tempting length of Felix’s exposed neck and breathed deep, letting his sharp, faintly spicy scent drown his awareness of just about anything else. His nose brushed against Felix’s skin. Faintly swollen, sensitive scent glands stood out there, visibly raised along otherwise smooth lines of muscle and bone.</p><p>Felix’s scent had always been a comfort to him, even in those days when he’d bristled each time he saw him, when he’d made himself so distant that Dimitri had feared he would remain out of reach to him forever. Now, like this, it was comfort still and so much more, impossible to resist. He dragged his tongue over the line of Felix’s neck, intoxicating himself on the dizzy cocktail of warmth, familiarity, possessiveness and desire it put in him. <em>Mine,</em> he thought, with just a touch of viciousness and an excess of wonder, until his chest felt tight, so full of feeling and emotion he could hardly breathe around it. </p><p>And then, even better -- a soft, crackling purr vibrated through him on his next breath, deepening on the exhale, and Dimitri closed his eyes and let himself nuzzle and lap at him and just be dizzy with all his love, affection and desire for his oldest friend. </p><p>Of course, he could hardly leave it at that. He did not know why he always felt so compelled to push his luck, where Felix was concerned, but when next he opened his eyes, he could not help but notice that the way that Felix moved in his sleep had caused his shirt to climb. This left a tempting strip of exposed skin between hem and waistband, stretched low over his hips. </p><p>Ah. He knew better, he truly did, but he could no more resist touching him than he could resist breathing. </p><p>He gave him one last gentle nuzzle, and then he reached slowly, carefully down between them to drag his palm over the pale skin of his exposed belly. </p><p>Felix jerked awake at once, his deep, rumbling purrs ceasing just as abruptly, and caught Dimitri’s wrist in one hand. </p><p>“Dimitri,” he complained, his voice thick still with sleep. Dimitri curled his fingers, teasing over the thin, wispy hair beneath his navel, and Felix tightened his grip on Dimitri’s wrist until it was almost painful. He let out a jaw-cracking yawn, stretching the rest of his limbs so far that they trembled with effort. His long feline tail thumped a definite warning against the cushions. Dimitri laughed, low and delighted. </p><p>“Let me touch you,” he begged, dragging his nose beneath Felix’s jaw, practically whining up at him. “Felix. Just relax…” </p><p>“How long have you been awake?” Felix demanded around another long, jaw-cracking yawn. His tail lashed, thumping again against the cushions, underscoring the displeasure in his voice. “And just what have you been doing to me, beast?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Dimitri said, dipping his chin and letting his tongue drag lazily over the crease between Felix’s neck and jaw. “Ah, well -- this,” he clarified in a murmur, punctuating the confession by pinching the sensitive skin there between his teeth, nipping at him. Felix’s tail lashed again, this time thumping against Dimitri’s leg, and his free hand moved to grip none too gently into the hair at the back of Dimitri’s neck. Dimitri squirmed against him and let out a piteous little whine through his nose. “That’s all,” he promised. “I swear it.” </p><p>Felix’s grip loosened, if only slightly. His slender fingers worked into Dimitri’s hair at the base of his neck, tugging and pulling and gently scratching, and Dimitri let out a happy sigh and slumped bonelessly against Felix’s body, breathing deep. </p><p>“In fact, you’re worse than a beast,” Felix informed him, then, and though he spoke in a disinterested tone, Dimitri knew him well enough by now to hear all the fondness in it, the affection he tried to hide. “You’re just an eager puppy, aren’t you?” His fingers worked their way up the back of his head and behind his ears, scratching firmly, and Dimitri laughed again, even as a tingle of pleasure at the treatment made him shiver. “You can’t control yourself at all,” Felix accused, his tail lashing back and forth, thumping loudly from the cushions to Dimitri’s leg and back. </p><p>“Never, in regards to you,” Dimitri agreed. He tried his luck again, pressing his palm down further over Felix’s exposed belly. Felix maintained his grip on his wrist, but he didn’t stop him. Not then, and not when Dimitri’s fingers dipped most daringly beneath his waistband, either, following that tantalizing trail of soft, dark hair down. “May I, Felix…?” he breathed, practically quivering with want.</p><p>Felix scoffed at him, and Dimitri worried that he’d say no, that he might pull his hand away and push Dimitri off of him and start scolding him for all the work they had yet to do, bringing their brief and wonderful little reverie to an untimely end.</p><p>But he did none of those things. Instead, Felix took a deep breath, held it, and nodded, relenting to the request with little fanfare. He shifted beneath Dimitri to open his legs just a fraction wider, inviting him, and as though all of that were not clear enough, he used his grip on Dimitri’s wrist to push his hand down further into his pants, too.  “Fine,” he said, aggrieved as though he were not doing all of those things even as he spoke. “If you must.” </p><p>“Ah,” Dimitri teased him, sliding his fingers happily down until he found the hot, soft line of him waiting between his legs. “I would <em>like</em> to,” he said, “But if you would rather I didn’t, please say so.” His fingers curled loose around his cock, holding him gently, awaiting further permission… but he could not have possibly missed the way that it practically burned against his fingers and twitched in his grip, taking all the interest in the proceedings that Felix pretended not to. </p><p>He heard Felix grind his teeth. “It’s all right,” he said, voice tight. </p><p>“But do you <em>want </em>me to --” </p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Felix hissed, accompanying the admission by taking tight, painful hold of Dimitri by the ear. “Touch me,” Felix demanded, and below, his cock twitched again and swelled in Dimitri’s grip, lengthening and thickening against his fingers. Dimitri grinned, and obediently, he tightened his grip and stroked carefully down the length of him, base to tip, teasing the soft, velvety head of him with his thumb. </p><p>Felix’s clipped words dissolved into a hitching moan, and in response, Dimitri ran his thumb gently back and forth over the sensitive slit at the tip, teasing him until Felix’s tail ceased its furious lashing and curled itself instead around his leg, the tip of it puffing and curling into itself. Another moan escaped him, louder this time, and Dimitri nipped again at the exposed length of Felix’s throat, biting him hard enough to leave marks in crescent patterns across his skin. Felix slumped down with a desperate, encouraging groan and opened his legs wider, and Dimitri used his free hand to tug impatiently at his laces, gently at first and then harder, more insistently. He had never had a talent for opening him up one handed. Frustrated, he gripped him high at his waistband and <em>yanked --</em></p><p>Fabric tore beneath his fingers. They froze together, temporarily arrested by the sharp, shocking sound of his mistake.</p><p>Then, simultaneously, Dimitri rushed to apologize and Felix made an altogether disgusted sound, pinching and then twisting his ear tight between his fingers. Dimitri yelped and then <em>growled</em> at him, apologies forgotten. Felix hissed, Dimitri squirmed atop him, and then he turned his head and bit him hard, sinking his teeth into the joint between Felix’s neck and shoulder.</p><p>Felix bucked beneath him with a pained, offended little yowl, but Dimitri was stronger, <em>much</em> stronger, and in just a few frenzied moments he had Felix hauled and pinned beneath him on the sofa, a knee pressed up between his legs and the solid bar of one forearm locked beneath his chin. Felix shuddered beneath him, gaze fierce and face flushed, ears tucked flat against his head. He went stiff and still in Dimitri’s grip... and then, slowly, the tension began to ebb out of him. </p><p>Dimitri let the pressure of his hold on him lessen, too, until he was simply slumped atop him, face tucked into his shoulder, kissing and lapping softly at the deep marks his teeth had made there. Felix brought his arms around him and rocked his hips up against the pressure of his knee with a deep, exasperated sigh. </p><p>“You’re impossible,” he muttered, running his fingers up the back of Dimitri’s neck. “Damned puppy.” </p><p>“My apologies,” Dimitri said, all courtesy as he continued the administrations of his lips and tongue.</p><p>“I’m growing tired of having to mend that same seam,” Felix complained. </p><p>“You could always leave it to the staff,” Dimitri suggested, grinning against his skin. </p><p>Felix scoffed at him, exactly as Dimitri had known he would. His fingers wrapped around a lock of hair at the back of his head and tugged, firmly. “And give them even more to talk about?” Dimitri practically felt him roll his eyes. “Absolutely not.” </p><p>“Then accept the consequences of your choice,” Dimitri said, his voice higher, breathier, mimicking Felix’s own words and inflection. “And stop complaining.” </p><p>Felix let out a startled laugh, jerking beneath him, and thumped him none too gently between the shoulder blades with a fist. “Unfair,” he said. “You’re taking my words entirely out of context.”</p><p>“Am I?” Dimitri mused, his voice fairly dripping thoughtfulness. “Am I really, Lord Fraldarius?”</p><p>Felix laughed again, softly, this time, fond and sweet. He shifted beneath him and rocked his hips up again, and his laughter melted into a soft, breathy gasp as he found the friction he was looking for. “Dimitri,” he sighed. “Touch me.”</p><p>Dimitri gave Felix’s bruised shoulder one last kiss, and then pushed himself up and over him, returning his hand to that dark patch of hair beneath his navel. He pushed the ruined tear of Felix’s laces aside, working his pants easily the rest of the way open, and drew him out. Felix moaned his pleasure as Dimitri returned to stroking his length in firm and steady rhythm, coaxing him to full attention, hard and heavy in his palm.</p><p>“Careful, now,” Felix breathed, squirming beneath him, his voice strained, pitched slightly too high. His hips moved, back and forth, and Dimitri chuckled low in his throat and dragged his thumb around the flared tip of his cock, pressing the pad of it firm against the underside. Here, the velvety soft texture of Felix’s skin gave way to smooth filament, firm and tapered to short, sharp points. Dimitri brushed his thumb down against the flat side of those barbs, applying firm but gentle pressure. Immediately, he was rewarded with the sight of Felix flushing hot with pleasure, a ragged gasp tearing from his throat to become a choked and eager moan.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Dimitri assured him, gently. “I think I should know precisely what to do by now, shouldn’t I?” Fluids gathered at the tip of Felix’s cock, signaling his pleasure, and along the points of those sharp barbs, a different sort of substance dripped freely, too. Dimitri ran his fingers carefully over him, coaxing more from both, until they mingled slick together in his palm and eased his teasing, squeezing ministrations. Felix gasped and groaned and squirmed beneath him, his breath coming short, his eyes fluttering shut, and Dimitri loved the way he looked, the way he <em>smelled,</em> needy and submissive and so wanting and hungry for release. </p><p>Carefully, Dimitri brought him to the very edge, squeezing along the length of him, teasing the tip of his cock and those sharp, sensitive barbs along the underside. He was practiced at it, now, perhaps even a bit skilled, and he could not help the swell of pride he felt when Felix bucked his hips forward and let out a choked, gasping plea --</p><p>“Please, Dimitri, ah, so close --” </p><p>-- and then another, when he judged Felix’s pleasure perfectly and released him mere moments before he could tumble over into the sweet release he craved. </p><p>Felix’s eyes popped open, and he let out a pathetic, desperate little whine through his nose. For a moment, he simply looked <em>bereft,</em> and then his brow furrowed and his ears flattened anew with fury. “I -- ugh. What the hell are you doing?” he demanded, pushing his hips almost comically forward. “Dimitri! Come on, I -- ah --” </p><p>“Shh,” Dimitri soothed him. He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back gently against the cushions. “I know. It’s unbearable. I’m sorry.”  </p><p>“You’re not,” Felix growled at him. </p><p>“I am,” Dimitri insisted, bending to press his lips against his brow. “I can be sorry and appreciate how beautiful you are, simultaneously.” </p><p>“Damn it,” Felix hissed, as slowly, slowly he relaxed back against the cushions, the urgency of his need for release fading. “Tell me this much, at least. Is it your actual plan to drive me mad, or is, ah, that just a consequence of <em>your </em>-- your lack of consideration?” </p><p>Dimitri laughed at him, kissing his temple, the base of his ear, and then messily down the side of his face. Felix frowned up at him, flushed and practically pouting, and Dimitri decided to take pity on him. </p><p>“My plan,” he said, “progresses something like this.” He kissed down the side of Felix’s neck, and then pushed the loose hem of his shirt up over his belly. He wiggled his body down the length of him and resumed kissing him there, all down the expanse of this newly exposed skin. </p><p>Felix’s face, of course, went practically purple. “Excuse me?” he said, faintly, lifting his chin to watch him. </p><p>“Hush,” Dimitri scolded, dipping his chin to drag his lips over the roll of his hip and then down along the crease of his thigh. He hooked an arm beneath one of Felix’s knees and pushed upward, wincing as the rip in the seam at his crotch tore further. Nothing to be done for it, now. Hastily, as though in apology, Dimitri wrapped a hand about the base of Felix’s cock and settled himself low between his legs, lapping his tongue carefully over the flushed, swollen tip. </p><p>Felix inhaled sharply and arched his back with a startled groan, pushing himself up toward Dimitri’s mouth. “Dimitri,” he gasped, urgently. “Are you sure --?” </p><p>“Felix,” Dimitri said, lifting his chin to let Felix’s cock fall from his lips. He made his voice low and quiet and commanding, the way he knew Felix liked best to hear it. “Be quiet. If you must make noise, know that the only sound I wish to hear from you is the sound of your pleasure.” </p><p>Felix fell quiet, save for the sound of his breathing, and for a long moment, the tension between them spooled higher, and higher still -- until comically, behind him, the sound of Dimitri’s own tail beat inelegantly through the silence, thumping excitedly against the back of the sofa. He stilled himself with all due haste, though it took an embarrassing amount of effort, and he heard Felix suck in a telling little breath the moment he realized what he was doing. He managed to hold it for one second, two, and then he fell into a fit of coughing and practically asphyxiated on his own laughter, shuddering beneath him. And after that, of course, there was no helping it at all: Dimitri began to laugh, too. </p><p>“Ah,” but he couldn’t help but scold him, glaring up at Felix to speak through wheezing breaths. “Damn it, Felix! I am trying, trying to be --” </p><p>“Yes, and I <em>realize</em> that, but --” </p><p>“So when you laugh at me!” </p><p>“Then you should try to be less godsdamned <em>funny</em> about it!” Felix exclaimed, though indeed both their voices rose through each exchange, louder and louder. Felix clapped his hands over his face, and collapsed back smothering his laughter into them still. Dimitri dropped his head against Felix’s thigh, and then turned his head and gave him a rebuking little nip, there. Felix twitched beneath him and kicked halfheartedly, his heels bouncing ineffectually against the thick fabric at his back. Dimitri caught him by the back of the knee, again, and pushed him roughly back into place, open and exposed for him. </p><p>When Dimitri dipped his head and resumed by licking a broad stripe up the underside of Felix’s cock, right to the edges of his short, sharp, quivering spines, Felix’s laughter faded quickly enough. It dissolved almost immediately, in fact, into a low, appreciative moan, which only intensified in richness and volume when Dimitri brought his tongue to the sharp points of those barbs and then over them, teasing them with the flat of it. He could not taste the fluid that he found there any better than he could taste anything at all, but he could feel the way it made his tongue faintly tingle. A mild aphrodisiac, most effective when administered -- well, as intended -- but effective <em>enough </em>when taken this way, too. Dimitri swallowed it eagerly, and moved on to other, thicker fluids at the tip, humming his satisfaction. </p><p>“Yes,” Felix groaned, tilting his hips desperately forward, all laughter clearly long forgotten. “Oh, shit, Dimitri, yes.” </p><p>Heat suffused him, both from the pleasure of hearing Felix’s encouragement and from his body’s expected reaction to the fluids he produced. Eagerly and greedily, he lapped his way down the side and then up the underside of his cock, again, swallowing as much of that tasteless, tingly substance as he could find. He teased the points of those barbs with the tip of his tongue, teasing out more, and when he did so, he could feel Felix tense and hold himself still against his desire to buck into his mouth, for fear of actually hurting him. </p><p>And he played at being so stoic, so dismissive, so unaffected, always! Hah. The proof of it was here, in the way he behaved even in his pleasure, so mindful. He thought too much of others, and far too little of himself. </p><p>Dimitri pulled back, breathing hard, and licked his lips, once. Then he darted forward and took Felix’s cock into his mouth, letting his lips part around him and his tongue glide and tease across the underside, taking him in deep. Felix let out a gasping cry, and carefully, Dimitri bobbed his head up and down, mindful of how sharp those smooth, pretty barbs could be.</p><p>He felt the moment Felix decided to trust and give in to him, the very second he let himself go.  Felix rocked his hips forward and back, setting the pace he desired, fucking into Dimitri’s mouth. A thrill ran down his spine and fresh heat washed through him, tinting his vision pink and red. Carefully, so carefully, Dimitri accommodated him, moving with him and encouraging him with his own grunts and moans of pleasure and effort, both. </p><p>And if those barbs scraped too roughly over his tongue once or twice, what of it? The heat that their secretions put in him made any pain it might have caused practically imperceptible. </p><p>It never took Felix terribly long, once he let himself go. Just as Dimitri’s jaw began threatening to ache, Felix gasped a short warning -- “Close,” he cried, “Dimitri, <em>shit --</em>” </p><p>Which this time only encouraged Dimitri to intensify his efforts, increasing the pressure of his mouth and lengthening the movements of his tongue. He soon had Felix bucking his hips and swearing inventively, arching up one last time and spilling himself into Dimitri’s waiting, eager mouth. Dimitri could not taste him, no, but the overpowering scent of sex and arousal paired well with the thick texture of the evidence of his pleasure on his tongue, and Dimitri swallowed it eagerly. His own cock throbbed a warning in his pants, increasingly desperate for attention as Felix’s mild, tingling aphrodisiacs did their work. </p><p>“Beast,” Felix panted, when he was finished, while Dimitri busied himself with cleaning the remnants of his pleasure off his cock. “Oh, Goddess. Dimitri. Are you -- let me see you.” Felix sat up, pulling himself abruptly away from the attentions of Dimitri’s mouth. </p><p>Dimitri pushed himself up onto his knees with a bereft little sigh. </p><p>“Open your mouth,” Felix demanded. </p><p>Dimitri shook his head. “Lie back for me,” he said, instead. There was a definite slur to his words, due to the faint numbness and swelling in his tongue, but they were more than comprehensible. Felix simply chose to ignore them.</p><p>“Let me see,” he said. “How bad is it? Are you --” </p><p>“<em>Felix,</em>” Dimitri snapped, leaning to put his hands on his shoulders. “Please.” </p><p>Felix met his gaze with wide eyes, studying him. Whatever he saw, it must have convinced him to relent, because he rolled his eyes, then, and lifted a hand to scratch affectionately behind Dimitri’s ear. “Stupid, ridiculous eager puppy,” he muttered. “Fine.” He lowered himself back down and let Dimitri push his legs apart, let him hold one up high behind the knee with one hand while he freed his own cock from its confines with the other. It sprang eagerly free of his open breeches, hard and leaking already, swelling just above the base with just the hint of the knot he might have had, then, had he or Felix been caught up in a full heat. Moaning with eager, reckless need, Dimitri slicked his palm with his own seeping fluids and leaned in over Felix’s body, stroking himself hard and fast with singular purpose. </p><p>Felix’s eyes widened beautifully as he first watched his face, and then he dropped his gaze and elected to watch what Dimitri was doing to himself, instead. </p><p>“Ah,” Dimitri gasped, sinking into the heat radiating through him from his core, deep down at the very base of his body, gathering unbearably hot and tight behind his balls. “Ah, oh, yes, yes,” he moaned and rocked and whispered, watching Felix’s face while Felix watched him, letting himself enjoy how very shameless and indulgent it all was. Felix blinked rapidly and then reached down to pull his shirt up higher, to give him space across his body to spend himself, and it was that simple, permissive, <em>inviting</em> gesture that pushed him over, more than anything else. He cried out Felix’s name while he emptied himself in thick, pearly ropes over the tempting plane of his exposed stomach -- and across his abdomen, his shrinking but still exposed cock, his spread and open thighs. His, all of it. </p><p>When he was empty and satisfied at last, the strength seemed to drain out of him with all his urgency, and it took all the effort he had left in him to simply flop himself back atop Felix’s body, utterly heedless of the mess he’d made. Felix made a thin, disgusted sound, but he was far too slow to move away, and once it was done, what was there left to do but accept it? </p><p>“You could have taken off your shirt, at least,” Felix said to him, when they had finished arranging themselves as they liked, tangling their limbs around one another -- and in Felix’s case, his tail, which curled possessively around the muscle of Dimitri’s thigh.</p><p>“Ah. You are still worried about what the staff will think, if they should see the stains.” </p><p>“No,” Felix snapped, nipping a warning at the base of his ear. “I am worried about what a disgusting slob you are, left to your own devices!” </p><p>“We can hardly all be as meticulous as you,” Dimitri said, reasonably, nuzzling against the side of his face. </p><p>“Obviously,” Felix said. “Which is why I only ask for a minimum standard of decency. One that even a ridiculous puppy king ought to be able to meet, and yet…” </p><p>“Here I am, always disappointing you,” Dimitri said. He stuck his nose playfully into Felix’s ear, making him twitch and growl a little warning. Dimitri inhaled deeply, happily, sinking into the soothing scent of Felix’s satisfaction and all the underlying things that combined in his heart to make him think, <em>home.</em> </p><p>“Tch,” Felix scoffed at him, predictably, tightening his arms where they wrapped around him, kicking him half-heartedly with one booted heel. “Not always,” he said, quietly. “Really, not so often at all, anymore.” </p><p>They simply breathed together, for a time, tangled as they were, comfortable in each other’s quiet. That warm beam of sunlight they’d fallen asleep under had traveled somewhat, moving down the length of the sofa and their bodies in the time they’d taken with one another, but it fell across them still. There was time yet to put off inevitable responsibility. </p><p>“Thank you,” Dimitri said, eventually, softly into the lingering, drowsy silence. </p><p>To that, Felix said nothing at all. He did, however, tighten his arms further still, and slowly, unmistakably, his breaths began to rumble and vibrate until they were a full, crackling purr, loud and unguarded against him, as it never was -- but hopefully would be frequently, in the future near and far. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/landofsmthsmth">@landofsmthsmth</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>